As many as 30% of ischemic strokes in the U.S. population can be attributed to physical inactivity. With the goal of eliminating racial/ethnic stroke disparities, this interdisciplinary team proposes to develop, implement, and test a culturally-tailored behavioral intervention to reduce stroke risk (primary prevention) by increasing physical activity (walking) for 4 different racial/ethnic groups (Korean-Americans, Chinese-Americans, African-Americans and Latinos) in Los Angeles community senior centers. The intervenfion combines stroke and stroke risk factor knowledge (using materials developed by the American Heart Association and American Stroke Association) with theoretically-grounded behavioral change techniques and focuses on reducing stroke risk by increasing physical activity (walking). The study team will conduct focus groups (n=144) to identify culture-specific beliefs about stroke and stroke risk factors, to assess the feasibility and acceptability of the inten/ention, and will work with Community Acfion Panels to culturally-tailor the intervenfion. The intervention will consist of 4 weeks of twice-weekly 1-hour group sessions implemented at 4 community senior centers by trained case managers who are part of the regular senior center staff and supported by congressionally-mandated Older Americans Act Title III funding. The project team will test the effectiveness ofthe intervention in a randomized wait-list controlled trial (n=240) testing the hypothesis that the intervention will increase mean steps/day (measured by pedometer) at 1 and 3 months, and that the increase will be mediated by changes in stroke/stroke risk knowledge and self-efficacy. Blood pressure will be examined as a secondary outcome. In collaborafion with the SPIRP Biomarker Collecfion & Analysis Core, the team will collect biological specimens (fingerpricks) to explore the relafionship between the intervention and biological markers of health; they will also explore the relafionship between the intervenfion and healthcare seeking or taking medications to control stroke risk factors. The team will evaluate the barriers and facilitators of successfully integrating the intervention into the senior centers in order to inform large-scale implementafion ofthe culturally-tailored stroke risk factor reduction/walking intervention.